DARK TIME
by GreenPsycho
Summary: Kumpulan drable horror , mystery dan sebgainya. diambil dari riddle, cerita rakyat , maupun urban legend CHAP 1 ; Kagome bad summary . langsung mampir aja


**"DARK TIME"**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

 **FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Story and Cover**

 **by: GreenPsycho**

 **Chap 1**

 **"KAGOME"**

 **Cast: Riko Aida and Seirin Player**

 **Warning: Alur terlalu cepat. drable kepanjangan dan kependekan. horror dan mysteri gagal, AU, OOC. dan sebagainya**

 **Enjoy Reading**

* * *

Hey ingin mendengar cerita ku?

Cerita ku ini hanya tentang masa kecil ku yang kuingat samar dengan teman teman ku yang selalu menemani ku saat senja datang.

Apa kah kalian penasaran? Jika iya akan ku ceritakan

Saat itu...

.

.

8 years ago Riko. Aida Riko.

.

.

Itu nama ku

Aku gadis kecil dengan surai ku yang coklat begitu juga dengan mata ku yang coklat. Surai pendek dengan poni yang di jepit, suara nyaring dan sifat yang sangat ceria itu lah ciri khas ku.

Tapi aku tidak mempunyai teman perempuan sebaya seperti ku. Bahkan teman teman laki laki tidak ada. Kata mereka sih aku seperti hulk. Aku tidak tersinggung sih. Yah karena ku akui ku punya kekuatan yang kuat _hhhiyyyat._ Seperti yang kalian duga, aku di jauhi karena sifat itu. Aku tidak peduli sih selama bisa bermain bebas di luar.

.

Hari itu...

.

Hari sabtu di musim panas, aku bermain sendiri di perkebunan yang tak jauh dari rumah. Banyak tempat yang seru untuk bermain disana. Akhir akhir ini tempat yang selalu ku tuju adalah bukit kecil di belakang kebun.

Diatas sana ada sebuah kuil kecil yang terbengkalai namun tempat itu sangat indah. Seperti akhir akhir yang lalu, aku bermain disana. Memanjat pohon, berlari lari mengitari kuil, dan mengejutkan hewan hewan kecil yang lewat, sangat menyenangkan.

Hingga aku melihat bayangan samar dari dalam kuil. Karena penasaran ku dekati bayangan itu, dan aku sedikit terkejut karena bukan hanya satu bayangan namun ada lima bayangan disana. Ku akui aku sedikit takut dan perlahan mundur, namun rasa takut itu sirna saat melihat satu bayangan itu keluar dari dalam kuil. Kimono biru bersih tanpa corak menjadi pemandangan utama yang ku lihat(karena sedari tadi aku hanya menunduk ketakutan)

"Ano... Onee-chan" suara lembut memasuki indera pendengaran ku, perlahan memberanikan diri untuk menengok kearah pemilik kimono dan suara itu. Manik aqua jernih dan surai biru lembut bagaikan langit pada siang hari menjadi yang kulihat saat ini.

"Cantik" tanpa sadar kata itu meluncur dari mulut ku dan segera ku tutup "Gomen gomen bukan itu maksud ku" dengan salah tingkah aku meminta maaf kepada anak biru itu. Dan yang ku dapatkan adalah tatapan polos nya.

Tak lama bayangan yang lain juga keluar dari dalam kuil, dan membuat ku terpukau dengan pakaian mereka. Ah aku malah fokus dengan anak merah. Tubuh nya lebih tinggi dari ku, dan alis nya sangat lucu. Disebelah nya ada anak dengan surai hitam pekat dan dengan mata yang disipit sipitkan. Disebelah nya lagi ada anak yang tak kalah tinggi dengan si anak merah. Surai nya kecoklatan dan senyum ramah yang terpatri di wajah nya. Aku sempat menganggap dia otou-san mereka. Di sebelah nya lagi ada anak dengan surai hitam dan tatapan mata tajam. Err... Dia sedikit seram menurut ku

"Jangan tatap aku dengan wajah dan tatapan menyelidik, itu menggelitik.. Ah kitakore" krik krik... Maaf ku ralat dia menjengkelkan. Sama seperti si anak biru tadi kelima nya mengenakan Kimono dengan warna berbeda. 'Apa mereka penjaga kuil ini?' Batin ku yang bertanya tanya

"Ano... Kalian siapa?" Memberanikan, akhirnya aku bertanya kepada mereka, salah satu anak berambut hitam namun lebih pendek dari yang satu lagi mendekat. Dan memperhatikan ku "... Nusia" dia seperti menggumamkan sesuatu tapi aku tidak terlalu jelas mendengarnya. Karena risih di perhatikan dari jarak dekat akhirnya aku mundur kembali.

"Kalian siapa? " tanya ku lagi penasaran dengan mereka. "Kami? Kami hanya anak anak sekitar sini. Nama ku Junpei salam kenal" ucap anak yang memperhatikan ku tadi dengan senyuman tipis di wajah nya.

"Sa-salam kenal Junpei-kun. A-aku Riko. Aida Riko" membalas senyum nya dan mengulurkan tangan ku, namun dia tidak membalas jabatan tangan ku, yaudah deh dengan begitu aku kembali menarik tangan ku "Riko ya... Ah ya mereka..." tunjuk nya kearah empat anak lain nya.

"Tetsuya desu"

"Taiga"

" Shun desu... Selalu semangat dan tidak lesu... Kitakore"

"Teppei... Yoroshiko Riko-chan"

Akhirnya mereka memperkenalkan diri masing masing dari anak biru tadi. Dan sejak saat itu kami bermain bersama.

Setiap senja aku selalu kesini untuk bermain bersama mereka, entah kenapa mereka hanya menyuruh ku datang saat senja saat. Mungkin karena mereka membantu orang tua dan baru bisa main saat senja ya.

"Liko Onee-san ingin belmain?" Tetsuya -anak biru- berlari kecil kearah ku dan menatap ku penuh harap. "Tentu saja Tetsuya-kun.. Aku datang kesini kan mau main hehe... Baiklah kita mau main apa Tetsuya-kun?" Tanya ku bersemangat kepada Tetsuya. Biar ku beritahu, Tetsuya ini sangat jarang berbicara, apa lagi kalau main dia selalu saja diam. Karena ini kejadian langka dimana Tetsuya sendiri yang mengajak bermain, tentu saja aku langsung menhanggupi nya .

" Kagome" jawab nya tak kalah bersemangat. Angin bertiup kencang dan udara menjadi dingin, tubuh ku menggigil terkena sapuan angin kala itu. Tetsuya langsung menarik tangan ku memasuki Kuil dan disana di dalam kuil yang gelap karena tak terkan sinar sudah ada empat anak lain yang berdiri membentuk sebuah lingkaran, dengan sebuah lilin yang menjadi pencahayaan di dalam kuil itu.

Keadaan hening, Taiga dan Shun yang biasanya selalu berisik kini hanya diam dan memperhatikan lurus kearah ku.

" Ayo Liko Onee-san" ditarik nya lagi tangan ku oleh Tetsuya hingga aku berada di tengah Tengah mereka. Dan aku memperhatikan wajah mereka yang terlihat kelam. Atau memang karena pencahayaan nya jadi mereka terlihat kelam

" Riko Nee-chan tau Kagome?" Taiga mengangkat suara dengan bertanya kepadaku. Aku berpikir dan memang aku pernah dengan permainan Kagome. Dan aku mengangguk. "Tau... Permainan dimana ada orang yang duduk di tengah sembari menutup matanya dan pemain lagi memutari. Benarkan?" Tanya ku polos, dan aku melihat mereka tersenyum. Ah senyum mereka manis sekali.

"Benar Riko-chan... Jadi sekarang kita akan memainkan nya. Riko yang duduk di tengah ya~" Ucap Teppei yang dengan seenaknya menyuruh ku untuk jadi yang pertama. "Ehh? Kenapa harus aku?" Tentu saja aku bingung kenapa harus aku yang pertama.

"Hehe tak apa bukan? Ya ya Riko-chan" izuki menatap ku dengan tatapan momohon. "Mou baiklah" Dengan wajah masam dan sedikit mengembungkan pipi akhirnya aku mengangguk dan duduk ditengah mereka.

Sebelum aku menutup mataku, ku pandang mereka satu persatu, sembari mengingat posisi mereka... Hehe aku ingin menangkap Junpei nanti. Pandangan ku menggelap saat aku menutup mata. Aku merasakan mereka mulai memutari ku

 _Kagome Kagome_

Lirik pertama sudah di nyanyikan, dan aku tidak sabar ingin menangkap salah satu dari mereka.

 _Kago no Naka no Tori wa_

Suara burung hantu menggema entah dari mana, dan aku mengabaikan hal itu. Suara mereka saat bersama menyanyikan nya sangat kompak.

 _Itsu Itsu Deyaru?_

Angin berhembus, menggelitik kulitku.

 _ **Yoakei no Ban ni**_

Suara mereka perlahan memberat dan membuat ku sedikit merinding mendengarnya. Aku mulai takut.

 _ **Tsuru to Kame ga Subetta**_

Lagu sudah akan selesai. Dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ingin membuka mataku namun aku terlalu takut, suara mereka tidak lagi terdengar seperti anak anak sebaya ku.

 _ **Ushiro no Shoumen dare?**_

Lirik terakhir di nyanyikan. Tanpa aba aba aku segera menangkap orang di belakang ku.

 **Hap...**

 **Wusshh..**

Langit oranye dan pepohonan di bawah menjadi pemandangan yang pertama kali kulihat. Tak ada Kuil dan tak ada kelima anak anak, melainkan hanya ada tebing dengan diriku yang sudah ada ditepi dan akan jatuh.

 **Grep...**

Lengan besar melingkari tubuh kecil ku yang akan melayang dari tebing, membawa nya dalam pelukan hangat dari pemilik tubuh yang lebih besar dariku. Dengan wajah ketakutan ku menatap figur wajah yang memeluk ku. Ayah ku...

Dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa apa lagi, karena saat itu yang kuingat adalah seringai dari anak anak yang berada jauh di belakang ayah ku di dalam hutan. Dan setelah nya pandangan gelap yang kulihat..

.

.

.

.

8 tahun berlalu, dan aku hanya mengingat samar kisah itu. Aku sekarang kembali ke desa ku, mengunjungi kembali tempat masa kecil ku. Dan bertepatan setelah aku sampai disana. Ada kejadian yang menggemparkan.

Di kaki bukit ditemukan mayat seorang gadis kecil yang tubuhnya sudah berserakan. Aku yang berada di tempat kejadian yang sudah ramai dengan warga, hanya memandang sedih dan prihatin dengan anak itu.

Tebing ini mengingatkan aku akan sesuatu, dan aku mendongak keatas. Saat itulah aku melihatnya. 5 anak anak yang menatap kebawah dengan senyuman manis, dengan sudut bibir nya hampir mencapai telinga.

.

.

END

* * *

 **Halo halo semua muehehe... saya bawain cerita lagi dan dalam bentuk kumpulan drable, dan chara nya ganti ganti**

 **karena kebawa suasana halowin jadi kepikiran mau buat drable horor dan sebagainya sekalian buat pengalaman hehe**

 **ah ya aku butuh banget saran dari para reader... kritik dan saran dari kalian itu bagaikan dorongan**

 **makasih yang udah sempetin untuk baca**

 **akhir kata**

 **RnR?**


End file.
